


Reunited

by Anonymous



Category: Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One thing leads to another after Cass and Enzo crash G1 Supercard





	Reunited

Cass exhales as he walks into Enzo's apartment, Enzo hopping around behind him, having spent the entire taxi ride talking loudly, laughing and touching Cass here and there, whenever the driver wasn't watching. It feels like home, in more ways than one. Being back in Jersey, sitting next to Enzo, listening to his droning on and on with a dazed look on his face. "It's been a really long few months," he says softly and Enzo shuts up, staring at him with wide, blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he sighs, reaching out and rubbing circles against Cass' shoulders. "But you're good now, right?"  
  
Cass stares at him. Remembers waking up from the seizure, and finding a missed phone call. Enzo's number flashing back at him. Checking in on him, actually talking quietly for once. The most considerate Enzo's been in a long, long time. It still chokes him up sometimes to remember it. "Yeah," he says softly. "I'm good now." He'd thought they were done, that he'd never forgive Enzo after his knee. But his former friend's concern, and how scared his seizure had left him, had made him realize he didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted Enzo back in his life.  
  
It says a lot that when they were together, they were ok, but as soon as they were apart, both were fired within a year, and Cass' life had spiraled ever since. And now Enzo lives just a few subway stops away from him, and... this feels right. He looks around the apartment and smiles, leaning down to greet Enzo's dog, before turning back to his friend. "So... that happened."  
  
The fans had been confused, had not liked them invading ROH, which made it even better, Enzo and Cass always reveling in controversy and hate. "Yeah, buddy, it sure did." Enzo sprawls out on his couch, a small smile on his face as he looks up at Cass. "Make yourself at home, man. S'all good."  
  
So Cass sits next to him, still feeling just a little out of place, almost awkward, as he looks around at the furniture and the old signs of their lives together and everything Enzo's been into since. Sheets with music, various shirts, random other things scattered around here and there, and still. It's all just so Enzo, it makes his chest hurt just a little as he realizes just how much he really had missed the ridiculous man next to him.  
  
"Hey, Cass?" Enzo asks and when Cass turns to look at him, everything stutters to a stop. Enzo had sat up, is leaning into his space, and at just that small movement from Cass, suddenly they're basically nose to nose, and Cass can see how deeply blue Enzo's eyes are, the motion of his tongue as he licks his lips.  
  
"Ye-- yeah, Enzo?" he asks, still fixated on how Enzo's mouth gleams in the faint  light overhead, soft and promising in all of the best ways. As always. His mouth always was his best feature...  
  
Enzo looks like he's about to say something, but ultimately he shrugs it off and surges forward, tangling his fingers in Cass' hair and kisses him hard. Cass makes a surprised noise, but he leans into it and slowly kisses back, his hands tentatively coming to rest at Enzo's sides, squeezing lightly. He's always been so small in comparison to Cass, so easily maneuverable, and... Cass groans when Enzo lightly pulls away. "Alright?" Cass blinks at him and Enzo exhales. "I wanna do that again, but... do you want it?"  
  
He doesn't bother to answer, just tugs Enzo back and takes the initiative this time, his fingers spanning Enzo's back, up to his neck, holding him in place as he all but devours his mouth, a raging hunger that he'd been ignoring for so long overwhelming him. "Goddammit, Enzo," he breathes out, tears filling his eyes as he remembers everything-- how he'd gotten so angry, so frustrated that he'd finally attacked him, Enzo's response to his knee injury breaking Cass' heart when he'd gotten out of surgery, hearing Enzo was fired, getting fired himself only a few months later, struggling to exist until his seizure, and then the slow build to this moment. "I need you. I've missed you so much, please--"  
  
Enzo crawls into his lap, eyes fixed, face flushed dark. "I've missed you too, big guy," he says softly. "Whatever ya wanna do to me, feel free-- I--"  
  
Cass doesn't wait, takes the invitation and hoists Enzo up, stumbling off and kicking the partially opened bedroom door, his lips trailing over Enzo's jaw, along his throat. He presses him into the wall, too eager to wait, and basically tears his clothes off, leaving Enzo trembling before him, eyes wide, lips parted as he struggles to breathe. They'd always gotten off on the danger of being together, and Cass eases back, taking a minute just to absorb it all. "God, you're pretty," he mumbles, pressing fast, hard kisses against Enzo's mouth, barely giving him time to respond as he touches him, re-introduces his fingers to Enzo's body, how flexible he is, and eager to please, soft moans bursting from his already kiss bruised lips.  
  
"Cass-- touch me, come on, don't be shy--" And then he shudders, eyes slipping closed as he arches up, Cass bypassing the hard flesh throbbing against his hip, and sinking a finger in as deep as he can get it. Enzo's hot and tight around him and Cass groans, his muscles tensing as he imagines reclaiming Enzo properly, feeling him pulsing and shifting all around him. "Oh my God, you-- I forgot how fuckin' big your fingers are," he pants, leaning against the wall and watching Cass as he slowly fucks him, picking up speed as his impatience and hunger start to win out over not wanting to hurt Enzo. A second finger leaves Enzo whining and biting his knuckle as Cass buries his face into his shoulder, already overwhelmed despite only still prepping him.  
  
"You're so tight," he moans back, scissoring his fingers and sending Enzo into a twitching, overwhelmed frenzy as he starts moving, trying to get Cass in deeper, needing relief. "Oh my God--" Pulling out quickly, he watches frustration and desperation cross Enzo's overly expressive face, this only serving to make Cass feel hotter, even more hungry to be inside of Enzo right now. He hoists him away from the wall and drops him down onto the bed, quickly kneeling over him and parting his legs. "Gonna make you rap in a whole 'nother language, Zo," he says,  
  
"Do it, God, just fuckin' do it, I--" Enzo's breath punches from his chest when Cass slams into him, not gentle, not overly rough, just kinda the way they like it, raw and uninhibited. They pause, absorbing this, how each other feels, and Cass exhales through his nose, feeling more alive than he has in months. Years. "Shit, oh my God, you feel so good," Enzo babbles and Cass smirks, slowly rolling his hips to ease out and then rock back in,  Enzo moaning into his arm before Cass leans in and kisses him.  
  
It's not slow, it's not gentle, Cass finds a pace that sends him deeper into Enzo with every quick thrust and he keeps at it while Enzo struggles to keep up, overwhelmed and dripping between them almost from the start. His blond hair fans out over the pillow and Cass tangles his fingers in it, forcing Enzo's face up to kiss him easier, swallowing his moans and tasting him hungrily, remembering all of the times before-- the sweet, intimate moments, the angry, lust-crazed experiences, and everything in between. Enzo had been some of his best times, and some of his bottom of the barrel worst times, but no matter what, he keeps coming back to him, and he thinks he always will.  
  
Continues to move inside of Enzo even as he climaxes at the thought of it, finally sending Enzo over as well, and they lay there, gasping and unwilling to pull away from each other. "This... this is good, yeah?" Enzo finally asks, sounding tired and dazed, close to sleep as Cass gently pulls out of him and looks down into his sleepy blue eyes, old affections mixed with new as he lifts Enzo's hand and lightly kisses his palm just the way he remembers Enzo liking it.  
  
"Yeah, Zo. This is good." He smiles as Enzo nuzzles into his side and drifts off to sleep. Cass maneuvers Enzo over and tucks him in, deciding to handle everything else in the morning as he tucks in close to Enzo and holds him for the first time in a long time. Home.


End file.
